Shall We Date: Destiny Man
by michiko16
Summary: Various slice-of-life one shots based on the male characters from Shall We Date: Destiny Ninja. AU Author's Note: I don't own the male characters from Shall We Date: Destiny Ninja. It all belongs to the creator of the game. I only own the female main characters in the story.


**Goyo's Route**

Hi, I'm Sayaka Okihara. I'm 19 years old. My family lives in Hokkaido. Me and my brother Sohma will be staying in Tokyo since we will be going to University of Tokyo to study. My brother was 3rd year in his studies and I'm 1st year. My brother told me that university is hard but I will study hard. I'm taking a Bachelor's Degree in Biochemistry. I really love science specially Biology and Chemistry.

"Oi, we will be late.", Sohma look at me and sigh.

"I know.", I sigh.

"Are you excited though?", Sohma asks me.

"Yes.", I smiled at him.

We take city bus in order to reach at University of Tokyo. I become amaze because there is a lot of students around.

"Oh no! I need to go now to my first class. See you, onii-chan.", I said to my brother.

I run as fast as I could to get to my first class which is English. Then suddenly, I bump into someone who has two women accompanying him.

"Oi! Look at what you were running.", a man became frustrated.

"Sorry!", I bow deeply.

"Wait? Sayaka? Sayaka Okihara?", a man suddenly asks me.

"Yes! I'm Sayaka Okihara!", I told the man without thinking.

Then I look at the man who I bumped in and I saw my childhood friend which was also my classmate during high school years.

"Goyo-kun?!", I pointed my finger at him.

"I'm glad that you remember me.", Goyo smiled evilly.

"Of course! A womanizer like you! And you bring some two women in your class eh?", I told him.

"Who is she, Goyo-kun?", the first woman said.

"Hmm... I wonder who is she?", Goyo answer the first woman.

"What?!", I said angrily.

"Let's go shall we?", the second woman said.

"I have English class so I need to go.", Goyo said and he kisses the two women on their cheeks.

"That guy! He is making me mad!", I thought to myself and looked at him angrily.

"See you, Sayaka.", Goyo whispers to my ears and smirks at me.

"Grrrrrr! I hate you! I'm going to my class! Hmph!", I said angrily.

Then we enter to the same classroom.

"What?! Are you my classmate in my first class?!", we asked each other angrily.

"No way! I don't want a violent classmate like you.", Goyo said.

"Tch! Shut up! I don't want a womanizer classmate like you!", I said angrily.

I go to my seat and of course away from Goyo. I really hate disgusting womanizer like him. I suddenly look at him and I notice that Goyo becomes hotter than high school. He still got that beauty mark on his right cheeks, his brown straight short hair and his purple shiny eyes. No wonder that some of the high school girls have crush on him and until now.

"Sayaka, if you look at me so intently, I'm going to be melt.", Goyo said to me quietly.

"Shut up! Hmph!", I look away and blushed.

Then our English professor came in. Our English professor is a male foreigner. He is so young and also hot too. He is tall and he got blonde hair and green eyes. Oh men! Maybe this is love at the first sight! After he introduced himself in class, we spend our time learning English grammar and some English literature. After English class, I went to our English professor and we exchange our cell phone number. Then after that, our English professor goes out of the classroom. When I go back to my seat to get my bag, I saw Goyo glaring at me.

"What?", I asked.

"I saw you happily talking to our English professor.", Goyo answered me.

"So what?", I asked him again.

"I don't want you to show that angelic smiling face on other men except me.", Goyo glares at me.

"Huh?! Are you okay, Goyo-kun?", I asked him.

Suddenly, Goyo hugs me and he suddenly kisses me passionately. Then he suddenly touches my breast and fondles it. After that, I slap him on his right cheek.

"What are you doing?!", I asked angrily.

"I love you Sayaka. Please be my girlfriend.", Goyo hugs me tightly.

"No! Stop this!", I cried.

"Why do you hate me so much?", Goyo suddenly asked me.

"I hate womanizer like you! I hate a man who always play women's heart and then leave them behind if the man is tired of playing it!", I shouted angrily at Goyo.

"I see... Sorry if I bothered you...", Goyo looks at me coldly and walks away.

"Goyo-kun...", I tried to call him but he didn't look back.

I go back to our apartment after school where me and my brother were staying. My brother called me but I ignore him. I was very confuse of what happened between me and Goyo. I go straight to the bathroom and lock the door.

"Sayaka? Are you okay?", Sohma asked me outside.

"I'm fine!", I answered him.

I recall of what happened between Goyo and me. I never thought that he loves me but it is still hard to believe on him. I hate womanizer who played women's hearts. He always teasing me since elementary. I'm confused now thanks to you Goyo! Maybe I should apologize to him because I shouted at him. Then suddenly, my English professor text me that he invited me to have a drink tomorrow night.

The next day, I saw Goyo walking on the hall way. As always, he got some girls again.

"Goyo-kun! About yesterday...", I called him.

"Who is she, Goyo-kun?", a woman asked him.

"Nee, Goyo-kun, who is that woman? Is she your girlfriend?", another woman asked him.

"She is not my girlfriend. I don't know her.", Goyo answered them and he glares coldly to me.

"What?", I muttered to myself.

"Hmm I see. Well of course that she would not be Goyo's girlfriend. Right, Akira-chan?", a woman said.

"Of course, Sotomi-chan. She is average type. She would never be Goyo's type.", another woman said.

"Excuse me?!", I said angrily to them.

"Let's go shall we? We should not waste our time chatting to strangers.", Goyo smiled at them.

They leave me behind on the hallway. I became hurt to what Goyo said. I became hurt to how Goyo glares at me coldly. I think I hurt him and he is angry at me. My tears are starts falling on my cheeks. Why I feel so hurt? Is it because my childhood friend is mad at me?

After school, I waited my English professor at the entrance and we go to the bar to have some drink.

"Is there something wrong? You look very sad today.", my English professor asked me.

"Me and my childhood friend were fighting. It's my fault because I hurt him.", I said sadly.

"Hmm... I see... Sorry to hear that.", my English professor looks at me sadly.

Suddenly, my English professor kiss me on my lips. He puts his tongue inside my mouth. Then he suddenly touch my breast and my legs.

"I know how to make woman happy. Just leave it to me.", my English professor touches my legs.

"No! Stop this, professor!", I pushed him away.

"Don't be shy.", my English professor grabs my wrist and I was laid down on the ground.

"NO! HELP! GOYO!", I shouted.

Suddenly, my English professor is punch on his face. Then I saw Goyo glaring at our English professor and he grabs my arm and stay beside Goyo.

"TOUCH MY WOMAN, I WILL KILL YOU!", Goyo said angrily to the English professor.

"Goyo-kun...", I said.

Our English professor becomes unconscious and we ran outside the bar. We went to the motel to stay for the night.

"Are you okay?", Goyo hugs me.

"I'm scared. Huhuhuhu!", I cried.

"No need to be scared now. You're fine now. I called your brother to tell you that you will stay overnight in my house tonight for English assignment.", Goyo hushes me.

I cried hard for an hour because I was so really scared of what happened. Goyo still hugs me and hushes me. I feel warm when I hug him. After I cried, I apologize to Goyo.

"I'm sorry if I shouted at you.", I apologize to him.

"It's alright.", Goyo said.

"I'm became surprise to what you just said yesterday and I became confused after you confessed your feelings to me,", I told him how I feel to him.

"I'm sorry too if I surprised you.", Goyo said.

"Oh no! Don't be.", I smiled at him.

"Tomorrow, let's go to the office to report this incident okay? That was sexual harassment.", Goyo said to me.

"Okay.", I hugged him.

Goyo kisses my forehead. That is so comforting kiss that I ever had.

"I'm going to confessed to you properly. Sayaka, I love you. I want you to become my girlfriend.", Goyo holds my hands.

"Goyo-kun...", I became speechless and I only say his name.

"Sayaka...", Goyo looks at me.

I take a deep breath and think about my answer to his confession. What do I feel about him? Despite of being teased by him, I feel happy. Even though he always make fun of me and flirts with other women, I can't bring myself being angry. I don't feel really angry to him and I don't hate him. I'm just very happy when I'm with Goyo. Then I look at him and say...

"Yes! I love you too.", I answered him.

"Really?", Goyo suddenly hugs me tight.

"Yes...", I whisper to him softly.

After that, Goyo kisses me passionately. He removes my clothes and kisses me from head to toe without stopping. He also touching my sensitive parts. I can't believe that he know such as this things. So I suddenly asked him something.

"Do you have any experience?", I asked him.

"What do you mean?", Goyo asked me.

"Well... I mean if you have any experience in... you know... sex?", I bashfully asked him.

"Hmm... To be honest, it's my first time too.", Goyo smiled at me.

"What? Really? You always flirt at women so it's hard to believe it.", I said.

"Yes I flirt with women but I never have sex with them." Goyo said.

"Why did you flirt with women?", I suddenly asked him.

"I just want to have some experience with woman on how to make woman happy. So if I will ask you to become my girlfriend, I know how to make you happy.", Goyo smiled at me.

"I see. From now on, you will not flirt with other women.", I said to him.

"Alright, princess. From now on too, please called my name without any honorific.", Goyo smiled at me.

"Yes, Goyo.", I smiled at him.

Then we spend our whole night making love in the motel. I never thought that Goyo is a virgin man. I'm so glad that he is the first man who deflowered me. It hurts for the first time but I really enjoy having sex with him. After we reach our climaxes, we embrace each other and fall asleep.

The next day, we go to the office to report the sexual harassment that the English professor did to me last night in the bar. The English Head Department fired the English professor and was send to jail.

After school, we go to my apartment because Goyo wants to talk to my brother. Goyo told my brother that me and Goyo are couple now. My brother doesn't have any complain about that because he knows Goyo since my elementary years.

I'm very happy because Goyo is my boyfriend. He stops from flirting with other women. Some women that he flirted glares at me but I just ignored them. I just look at him and smiled at him and we both face all the difficulties and challenges in university.


End file.
